Revenge
by Ghatz222-Arcticeye
Summary: It's been a year after Lloyd's death. Garmadon needed to do something about it, but he didn't know how to avenge Lloyd, Until he had an idea! This is a sequel after 'The Final Fight'. Please read the final fight before this. Warning: Violence.
1. Let the adventure begin!

Revenge

Chapter 1

Let the hunt begin!

Garmadon was a mess. He was all alone in his monastery after Lloyd's death. It's been a year. Garmadon never left the monastery. Deep down he knew he had to do something, but what? He wanted to get revenge for his son but he didn't know how. He lied down on his bed and thought for a long time. Tears started to slowly flow from his eyes. He still misses Lloyd. Suddenly, it hit him! He would avenge Lloyd by finding Chen and Clouse and either beating them or killing them. He didn't agree with himself but this was the only way.

He instantly shot up from his bed and went to gather some things. Last time he heard about Chen and Clouse they were on the other side of Ninjago. He couldn't let this pass. Even if it was the last thing he ever does. He finished packing a tent, food, water and a map. He walked out the monastery doors and began walking. He walked for a bit and looked back.

'Goodbye...Lloyd...' Garmadon thought in his head. He set off once more, leaving everything behind.

Nightfall came quick and Garmadon set up a camp fire and started to cook some food. He sat on a log in the middle of a forest. He sighed and began to eat his food. He never ate a meal without Lloyd or when he was at the monastery. He didn't want to but he had to in order to restore his energy. After some time he went to sleep in his tent, slowly waiting for morning.

It was dawn and Garmadon packed away his tent and put out his fire. He started to walk east of where he was, hoping to arrive at Ninjago City by morning. His thoughts trailed off to Lloyd. Always remebering his smile and how happy he was. When he became the green ninja, Garmadon was really proud of him, but he couldn't show it. He sighed and continued to walk to Ninjago city. He never realised that something was following him.

Two hours passed and Garmadon stopped to have lunch. He sat down and began eating a salad he prepared. Something rustled in the bushes. Garmadon's senses sharpened as he inspected his surroundings slowly and carefully. The bushes rustled again and again until a mountain lion came out and pounced on Garmadon, making him fall to the ground.

Garmadon gripped the mountain lion's neck and pushed it away from him. The lion stumbled and Garmadon ran to his bag to find a small blade. He found it and the mountain lion tried to pounce on Garmadon again but Garmadon threatened it away by slashing the blade in front of it's face. The lion dashed away and never came back. Garmadon panted and put the blade away. He winced when he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He looked at his shoulder, only to see a large gash seeping out blood. Slowly, Garmadon walked to his bag and found his tent and a spare rag.

He tightly wrapped the rag around his injury and started to set up camp for the night. He went inside is tent and drifted off to sleep, once again.

 **OKAY! This story is based after the final fight. YES! THIS IS A SEQUEL! I made this because somebody wrote a review for this idea and I decided to have a go! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


	2. Time to strike!

Chapter 2

Time to strike!

It took days for Garmadon to make it to the other side of Ninjago. Once he made it there, he instantly started to search for the two people who killed his son. He walked all around the mountains and thrugh the streams and never found anything. He was going to give up. Until, he saw what he wanted to see. A large pagoda, painted the colour of the anacondrai. Loud music could be heard from he pagoda and loud speaking as well. Garmadon listened closely and heard,

"To commemorate Clouse's death last week, we will have a fight! On the right side we have Cole, Master of Earth. And on the left we have the one and only Kai, Master of fire! Let the fight...BEGIN!"

Garmadon gasped when he heard Kai and Cole's names being called out. He wondered what was going on and decided to walk even closer to the pagoda. He saw that the pagoda doors were open, so he took a risk and entered, using the shadows to help him.

For what seemed like hours, Garmadon finally made it to a large room, similar to the one Lloyd died in. Garmadon began to tear up at the memory, but held back his tears.

"So you came..." A familiar voice spoke.

"Chen. Show yourself!" Garmadon shouted.

"Fine, but only because I'm bored." Chen replied, walking out of the shadows. Garmadon growled and felt his blood boil. He ha no idea how much he wanted to kill Chen. Just one strike and then he could avenge Lloyd. Rage and anger were found in his eyes. Chen smirked at Garmadon and that made him go crazy. He lunged himself forwards to Chen and delivered a large punch in his stomach. Chen winced in pain and began laughing.

"You're just as pathetic as your son! How an you call yourself a sensei when you can't even control you're emotions?!" Chen spat out, laughing out like a maniac. This made Garmadon even more angrier and went to find the nearest weapon stand. He took a large blade and grasped it tightly.

Chen backed away and was scared at this new change in Garmadon. He never knew he cud be this angry.

"You killed my son, now it's time I killed you!" Garmadon spat and ran towards Chen. Chen wouldn't move out of the way, not because he was scared, because he had a plot on how to kill Garmadon.

Chen dodged Garmadon's attack and hit him in the back, causing Garmadon to fall the floor. He wheezed for air and tried to recover but failed.

"Don't give up father!" A distant voice spoke. "Please, get up! You promised to avenge me! Don't quit now! You let your anger takeover and it's made you vulnerable! Remember what you taught me!"

"L...Lloyd? Is that you" Garmadon whispered. He looked up and saw a white mist in one area floating towards him. He managed to see a face, then a body. He gasped in realisation...that this was Lloyd's spirit! He came back to aid his father.

Garmadon slowly stood up and shot open his eyes. He glared at Chen and Chen stood back quite a bit. He was now terrified of Garmadon. Garmadon walked towards him, causing Chen to stumble.

"Who...who are you!?" Chen shouted in fear.

"I am sensei Garmadon. You took something precious of mine, now I'll take something precious of yours." Garmadon replied, grasping the blade and stabbing Chen right through the heart with it. Silence was all that could be heard. He did it. He finally avenged his son. The white mist appeared once again.

"You did it father! You finally did it!" Lloyd replied, his voice echoed.

"I miss you son. I want to be with you." Garmadon replied, tears forming in his eyes. He really wanted to hold his son one last time.

"Well...there is a way. I could take you back with me." Lloyd spoke.

"R...really? You can do that?" He replied with hope in his eyes. Lloyd nodded and he stood in the middle of the room and held out his hand. Garmadon took his hand and Lloyd came back into a solid form. He smiled and hugged his dad, crying afterwards. Garmadon hugged Lloyd tighter and never let go. Then, a large white mist appeared in front of them and Lloyd walked forwards.

"You coming?" Lloyd asked. Garmadon merely nodded and walked with his son.

The white mist disappeared, as did Garmadon and Lloyd. They were together again.

Garmadon couldn't have been happier, to finally re unite with his son.

 **I hope you enjoyed this sequel. Anyways, I Will be updating Lost soon. Just trying to find my tablet charger! GRRR! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

Ghatz222


End file.
